Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to Analog-to-Digital-Conversion, in particular to a method for requesting an analog-to-digital conversion and a device including a sample and hold module.
Analog-to-Digital-Converters (ADCs) are widely used to convert analog input signals into a numeric data format for further treatment. Typically, ADCs are able to support multiple channels, i.e. multiple input signals can be converted by one ADC in a given timeframe.
A conflict or collision may occur, if multiple conversion requests arise at the ADC at the same time. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,298 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,653,963B1 disclose an ADC system including an arbiter. The arbiter checks whether there are requests for conversion of input signals or respective channels and controls the sequence of conversions if there is more than one pending request at a time.
The overall timing of known ADC systems is limited by the time the actual Analog-to-Digital conversion requires.